Nanostructures are objects that have physical dimensions between those of sub-atomic-scale (less than one Angstrom-sized) structures and microscopic-scale (greater than one tenth micrometer-sized) structures. Nanostructures are said to have nano-scale features. “Nano-scale” refers to a dimension that is between approximately one Angstrom (0.1 nanometer) and approximately 100 nanometers (0.1 micrometer). Nano-scale features may occur in one, two, or three dimensions. For example, nano-textured surfaces have one nano-scale dimension. That is, such surfaces have nano-features such as ridges, valleys or plateaus that provide surface height variations that range from about 0.1 to about 100 nanometers. Another example of a one-dimension nanostructure is a film that has a thickness that ranges from about 0.1 to about 100 nanometers. Nanotubes are examples of nanostructures that have two nano-scale dimensions. That is, a nanotube has a diametral dimension and a length. The diametral dimension of a nanotube ranges from about 0.1 to about 100 nanometers. The length of a nanotube may be greater than hundreds of microns. Nanoparticles have three diametral nano-scale dimensions. Each diametral dimension of a nanoparticle ranges from about 0.1 to about 100 nm.
Nanostructures may be formed from carbon, silicon, boron, various metal and metalloid elements, various compounds, alloys and oxides of those elements, ceramics, various organic materials including monomers and polymers, and potentially any other material. Nanostructures have potential use in various physical, chemical, mechanical, electronic and biological applications. Nanomaterials are collections of nanostructures. The formation, collection, and assembly of nanomaterials generally involve difficult and expensive processes.
It is often desirable to manufacture composite materials that comprise a metal or ceramic as the “matrix” (or “bulk”) material with embedded nanostructures as the “filler” (or “fiber”) material. One difficulty in manufacturing such materials is that nanostructures tend to agglomerate and are difficult to disperse evenly in a composite material. Another difficulty in manufacturing composite materials having embedded microstructures is that it is sometimes difficult to achieve sufficient bond strength between the matrix material and the filler material. What are needed therefore are raw materials and methods for manufacturing composite materials with embedded nanostructures.